


Daydream

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Someday the Prince Will Come [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Fantasizing, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Thanks to Chauffeur Prompto, a bumpy car ride in the Regalia leaves Noctis in agony. Not so much that Prompto is driving (horribly) while trying to escape the pursuit of Magitek ships, but because you’re seated on his lap as this occurs.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> DON’T LOOK AT ME I’M WEAK TO PRINCES VOICED BY TATSUN OKAY
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

After a long, tiresome day full of nothing but bullshit, Noctis's go-to form of comfort was simply napping away his stress.

But there was simply no way he couldn't fall asleep.

And your presence beside him was the reason why, which only seemed to agonize him more since you--unintentionally so--were the cause of his predicament in the first place.

At this time, Noctis bit his lip, staring up at the tent that he was currently sharing with you, upon the campgrounds that you both along with his friends fled to.

As successful as it was to retrieve the Sword of the Tall--and that emerald that Dino sent the five of you on yet another fetch quest for--leaving was not exactly the same. The teleportation pad near that godforsaken puzzle of a labyrinth broke in the midst of fighting off a pack of Galvandes, which meant that you all had to fight your way back to the entrance. Given the time, the morning sun would be rising within less than an hour, and neither of you wanted to be trapped within a tower that only opened to the darkness of night.

A tight schedule was an understatement.

However, by the power of unshakeable resolve--and the fact that sans you and Ignis, the other three were operating at extreme levels of hangry--you all made it out just in time, even if Gladiolus ended up getting a deep gash to his leg by the swipe of a stray, resilient Thunder Bomb. Though, upon stepping out into the morning light of a new day, relief quickly washed over all five of you as you could hear the entrance to the Costlemark Tower dungeon close.

...Only for an awaiting ship of Magitek troopers to open up and unleash a full-frontal attack.

Exhausted by a full night's endeavor through a treacherous tower--and with Gladiolus weakened by an injured leg--neither of you would be able to stand against another wave of assault.

Thus, it seemed logical for all five of you to make a run back to the Regalia.

However, you thought to at least bide the other four some time--Gladiolus to have his leg looked over by Ignis, with either Noctis or, as much as you would hope otherwise, Prompto starting up the car. Though tired as you were, you still had some fight to stand against Niflheim's dolls.

Only for you to get hoisted up into Noctis's arms--him grumbling "Oi, no need to play hero. We're getting the _hell_ out of here!"--before he carried you back to the car. As expected, Gladiolus was laying across the back seat, his teeth clenched tight while Ignis tended to the gash, keeping his leg across his lap. With--oh dear God--Prompto in the driver's seat, all it left was the passenger seat for you _and_ Noctis to sit upon.

Well, for him to sit while you were seated upon his lap.

A clean getaway it was not, unfortunately.

As in, while you all eventually managed to evade the Magitek troops, a frantic, determined, adrenaline-fueled Prompto behind the wheel made you all wish that you stayed back to fight.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get us to safety!" Prompto chirped while deciding to take a detour off-road.

The decision across rocky, unstable terrain made you all jump at near second intervals. With navigation mostly done by Ignis, you were certain that Prompto didn't even know where he was going. The random bumps, the shaking of the car, the uncertainty, it made you cling to Noctis, playing off your unease with a muttered, "We are so fucked."

While the prince wanted to say something in return, all he could utter out was a faint noise of agreement, for he was locked in his own battle, a one-on-one between him and his body. With you seated on his lap, the jumps and shakes of the Regalia made you unintentionally bounce and press down against his lap. Not to mention, with you so close, your arms wrapped tightly around him, your demeanor clinging and seeking him for comfort, it didn't take much longer for his black pants to feel suffocating and tight. Hearing your words didn't help his situation either, as it only drew forth the image of you lying naked beneath him, that same vulnerable, innocent expression on your face as you pleaded for him to comfort you ~~with his dick~~.

Furthermore, having feelings for you wasn't the easiest to deal with, especially with this ongoing struggle against the Niflheim Empire. The two of you were meant to stick to your roles: he, your prince, and you, his Crownsguard. He trusted his friends dearly, _with his life even_ , but with you, there was something unique in that trust. A vulnerable yet yearning one, a hope to receive love while swearing to devote everything of himself to you.

He winced at himself.

God, when did he become such a goddamn sap?

"Well then," Ignis began from the back, dragging Noctis out of his reverie while balancing potions and bandages in his hand. "Since Prompto insists on driving us to our demise, shall I lead us all in prayer?"

Gladiolus bit back a hiss as the sting from one of the applied healing salves began to flare up. "In that case, shit, anyone got some hot water? Let me at least have one last Cup Noodle before Noct's old man welcomes us with a gift basket."

"Psh, is that how you're gonna treat your savior?" Prompto pouted, glaring at the two via the rear-view mirror. However, just veering his eyes off the road for that moment caused him to not notice a sudden dip in the road--or lack thereof.

The drop made you shriek and cling to Noctis tighter. Without a second's delay, his arms wrapped around you tightly in comfort. Both for you and for him, as you bounced up from his lap and landed back down _hard_. It took everything for him to not groan, his thoughts assembling a silent prayer that you would somehow remain unaware of how stiff his cock had become.

However, the only reason why you were jostling around on his lap--as wonderful as it felt--was because of your driver. In turn, his head snapped towards Prompto, as did his tongue. "My dad used this car to transport royalty on goodwill trips through Insomnia, not for zooming across the goddamn Rock of Ravatogh!"

Prompto faced him, suddenly sporting a stone-cold serious expression, "Noct, I know this is gonna be a shock, but your old man was actually holding illegal street races back in Insomnia." His fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. "He was practicing for this very moment-- Holy shit, Iggy!"

The blonde slid back--or moreso was pushed aside--as Ignis bent over the driver's seat, seizing the wheel with an iron-clad grip. Neither you or Noctis had to move your heads to see what kind of hauntingly fearsome expression was on Ignis's otherwise calm and relaxed face.

It was merely something that could be _felt_.

"Prompto. Keep both feet on the gas and brake. I will be in charge of our lives now."

Shrinking back into the driver's seat, Prompto meekly remarked, "...Yes, sir."

This horrendous driving arrangement somehow worked so much better than Prompto being the main driver.

It was too long before you all managed to successfully elude and hide away from the Magitek ships. Though with everything that the five you went through, it wasn't too out of place for you all to become at ease like everything was to its norm once camp was set up in the midst of a forest clearing.

As soon as the car parked at last, Noctis was tempted to leap out and kiss the ground, but was even more in love with the idea of possessing your lips with his while firmly rutting his erect cock against your hips.

But there was no way he could bring himself to do so. Just becoming hard during the trip was embarrassment enough.

Though, the flustered feeling turned into the agony that he was currently experiencing.

Even with breakfast--or was it brunch?--and the light of day inescapable, Noctis was laying in the tent shared with you, still utterly erect from earlier. There was no time to relieve himself, since Ignis, who seemed to have become actually amped from the morning drive, to whip up a full breakfast almost out of thin air. Pancakes, bacon, freshly-squeezed juice, it was a well-deserved feast.

Without question, today would be one of rest. Ignis and Gladiolus were making stops back and forth from the tent out into the forest clearing to forrage for ingredients, or hunt for meat. To amend for his sins from earlier, Prompto was to painstakingly clean the Regalia of mud and grime while also make note of any damages in case that Cindy would be needed to fix things up.

You and Noctis both decided to take on the responsibility of napping on behalf of the three.

Well, you were napping, while he was kept wide awake by sexual frustration.

He was far too exhausted to leave the tent, even if he was okay with expending whatever energy would be needed to relieve his desire. Gladiolus and Ignis's returns to camp happened in a timely, frequent manner. If Prompto saw him, he would become nosy and follow him around, which--when the blonde would eventually be caught for goofing off--would only get him in hot water for not making sure that progress on the Regalia was being made.

Here, he was being taunted by the soft sound of your breathing, of your body heat emanating from your skin.

What he would give to have you straddle his hips and ride his cock right now, your chest exposed and left open for him to reach up and touch, or even yank you down to kiss your skin up close.

A moment to ponder his next course of action.

"Goddamn it," Noctis cursed quietly under his breath before shifting to his side, facing away from you.

The next few moments--because god knows he was not going to last long with how pent-up he was--would have to be spent as quick and _quietly_ as possible. He inhaled slowly, his eyes shutting away from the tent wall before him, losing themselves to the darkness of his fantasies.

Rather than it be his own hand swiftly undoing his belt and the zipper to his pants, the only other acceptable option would be yours--perhaps frantic and needy in your own desire for him.

He shuddered at the thought.

_"Noctis...Prince Noctis, I don't think I can stand another moment without you...!"_

Taken with great pleasure, he would hush your mouth with his, a low sultriness to his voice as he demanded that you to refer to him as 'king' instead.

A near-molten like heat spread through his chest and ears, right as he grabbed his erect cock through his boxers, rubbing his palm through the fabric, causing him to arch into his own hand. What an ideal that would be.

Though, not to tease himself at all--having gone through enough of that today--he grabbed at the waistline of his pants and boxers, tugging and shimmying out of both, not to completely disrobe, but to at least free himself at long last. He held back an eager groan just from the fabric running against his erection. Horrendously sensitive and hot, he never feel so desperate for relief.

As planned, he was sure to not dawdle on this any longer.

Noctis brought his hand to his lips, licking against his palm generously before--at least--wrapping his fingers around his cock. Hot, stiff, with a generous amount of pre-cum leaking at the tip.

Smugly, he wondered how you could resist a treat.

Though, that pride only spurred on his fantasy and the jerking motion of his hand.

What he wouldn't give than to have your lips wrapped around his cock, your tongue eager to taste, your mouth hungry to be filled. And while he would be happy to sate your indulgence of him, he wouldn't let you have your way so easily. Rather, he could picture himself sitting--maybe the throne back home--with his hand stroking your hair, all while he has you kneel before him. His fingers gripping his cock, he would press the wet tip against your mouth and your cheeks, but never letting it slip past your lips.

You had to beg for it, after all--to show your respects to your king.

And when you fulfilled your obligations, he would gladly reward you by fucking your mouth, letting you savor the taste and girth of his cock.

Noctis's teeth seized his bottom lip, having already worked his hand to a rushed, frantic pace. He tried his best to resist from letting his hips squirm around, while making sure to not let the pumps of his enclosed fist to be too noisy--you _were_ sleeping right next to him after all.

But it was hard to not do so, as his mind drifted to--once he was done with your mouth--you riding his lap. Your hands gripping his shoulders, your head tossed back, your breasts right in front of his mouth while you bounced on his cock. The moans you would emit echoing throughout the throne room, your praises and _love_ for your king freely escaping your lips.

And this would certainly not be a one-way exchange.

His hands seizing your hips, he would be adamant to thrust up into you as you swiveled your pelvis down. Your chest would be marred by kisses and bites as he laid claim to territory that would never be touched by anyone else.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He rasped to himself, shuddering as he circled the tip of his cock with his thumb, now throbbing incessantly. Sweat gathered at his brow, he shuddered and groaned out your name before he returned to pumping his cock, now without restraint with his orgasm just moments within reach.

If you weren't awake by now, he shouldn't have to worry--though, he made a note to ask how exactly you were able to sleep through near anything.

Noctis thought back to the car ride, to how you were jostled around on his lap, to you how _clung_ to him for support. If only, oh if only, he could have that again, albeit by the direction of his fantasies.

He then clamped a hand against his mouth, just a few seconds before he groaned into his palm, his hips jutting forward as he came. The sensation of hot, wet warmth spilled onto his fingers and he let out a noise of relief.

His heart racing from the rush of adrenaline, he felt peace at last, especially from today.

Now was just a matter of finding some tissues to clean his palm with and--

"Need a hand?"

Noctis froze.

He paled.

He _refrained_ from looking back.

That was you who spoke to him. No question.

Though, from what he fathomed, you didn't sound too groggy--

His eyes widened.

Shit, were you aware _this whole time_?

Cursing at himself, Noctis brought his hand away from his mouth, thinking of what believable excuse he could pass off to you at this time--

"Aww Noct, don't be shy~"

Did you just...coo to him?

Still conflicted about whether to turn about or not, he remained in place.

Which only seemed to give you incentive to reach for his stained hand, your fingers wrapping around his wrist.

Now he had no choice but to look at you.

To look into your eyes.

To witness the grin that was on your face as you brought his hand to your mouth, your tongue flittering out to lick his palm clean.

Surely he was dreaming--

No. This was no time to question it.

If he was sleeping, then may this dream last as long as possible.

Noctis's voice--already gravely and thick with desire--lowered into a growl as he seized your chin, "More than just a hand. Gimme everything you got."

The knowing look in your eyes twinkled with a wicked glint as you hummed,

"As you wish, Prince Noctis~"


End file.
